Meadowstar's story
by luckycats101
Summary: Three prophecy's, two betrayal's, one cat. That cat is Meadowspots... a cat who has been through everything. Love, hurt, adventure, action, drama, backstabbing, and friendship. All he has is himself and his brother Hawkclaw, in the new seven clans. He has nothing to lose, to become the greatest leader in warrior cat history. Rated T for safety.


_Hello there! Kits, who have come here to here a story, eh? Well, I am the great grandson of a great leader. He was the strongest, weakest, fastest, slowest. He has been through all sorrow and mercy. Though now, here the story of Meadowstar. Meadowstar was the cat to go through everything! What? I here you want to here the tale of him? Ha! Let me remember this wonderful leader… Ah… now sit tight young ones. This is a long on for sure…_

The clan's were a place of war, and happiness. Harmony sometimes hit the groups of cats. This was the good times of the 7 clans. Now, The story…

It was three days before the gathering, and the clans were preparing. This was the first gathering since the extremely harsh leaf-bare and moving territories.

Airclan was in a hassle though… Maplestar was sitting by the lake, hiding away from the others for a strange reason. His mate, Stonecharm, padded up to his place in the vivid like sunset.

"What's going on? You've been acting strange since we moved." She tried to talk to her melancholy mate. "I've just been thinking…"

Stonecharm looked at him, waiting for a response. "You've been thinking, what?" "Oh sorry! I have been thinking if it's a good idea to have a gathering now. I mean, Lightclan has been very hostile lately. And I don't want to see the leaders yet after what happened…"

Stonecharm then remembered the "Incident" With Grassclans former leader Windstar, He was then killed by a rage of kittypets. The others couldn't save him. And since then no one has been nice, not even their closest ally, Fireclan.

Things were going weird with the clans now…

But what's this? A new litter of kits are being born! Hollowstorm was giving birth today.

They were in the nursery; Flywhisker and Ravenpaw were helping the deputy give birth to some new, beautiful kits. Flywhisker could tell by Hollowstorm's countenance that she was in terrible pain.

She was never the strongest cat in the clan, but she was picked for her youth, knowledge, and skill. Hollowstorm was doing very well through this process though as being a puny cat.

"Ravenpaw! Get ready to lick! Here comes number one!" Flywhisker warned. The first one popped right out.

"A She-cat!" Ravenpaw yowled and started licking the sac off the newborn beauty.

Ravenpaw was a very bright apprentice. She almost outsmarted her mentor. She was going to become a very good medicine cat.

"Number two is coming!" Ravenpaw smiled. "It's a tom!" Flywhisker started to lick. "Is that all?"

"Nope there's two more…" Flywhisker answered. The other popped out. "Tom." Ravenpaw took the sac off. "Be careful with kits like that Ravenpaw. Their very fragile." Flywhisker strictly warned.

"Yes sorry." She nodded. The fourth one came out, but was not alive… "An unlively tom…" Flywhisker sighed. Then, something happened.

"Wait! He's moving!" Ravenpaw stared at the black and white tabby tom. "Never mind. He was just not moving at first. Some time's a medicine cat can't tell…" Flywhisker sighed again.

"Well, congrats on four newborn kits! I have never seen four like that before…" Flywhisker and Ravenpaw looked at each other, and laughed.

"Need any poppy seed or something to soothe the pain?" Ravenpaw asked. "No thanks, I'm fine right now…" Hollowstorm thanked them for their kindness.

"Let's give her sometime to rest…" Flywhisker said to Ravenpaw. "Aw but I want to see the kits!" "You can in a few days but right now, Hollowstorm needs to rest." The cats walked out.

"The kits are born?" A sleek and silvered tom slipped in the nursery. "Do we have any problems with birth?" "No everything's fine Silverpath." Hollowstorm said to her mate.

"Names?" He asked. "Well I don't know about the last two, but the she-cat looks like her name could be, Mintkit. And the blue like tom could be, Lakekit." Hollowstorm suggested. Silverpath nodded in an agreement. "The Silver one could be named Anglekit and the last one, Whitekit." They agreed with the names.

Silverpath was a young warrior, though older then Hollowstorm. He is now a temporary deputy while Hollowstorm was kitting. The clan had some concern about him second in charge, because he is not that kind of warrior you could leave in charge for a while.

But Maplestar's decision was final. And they had to put up with it no matter what they say.

_Let's move on to a few moons later…_

In a nearby barn, a mother was kitting. This family of loner cats had been here for the past moon and a half and they were still settling in. New kits are what they needed to expand their group.

The kits were two toms. The first one was named Hawk, who was a fuzzy brown tom. And Meadow, who had a somewhat green pelt with small brown spots. It has also been a moon after the kitting, Meadow and Hawk were playing outside of the barn.

"Ah, some new kits are nice to add to the group." A tom named box watched the kits play. "Do you think we're safe from others here?"

"I'm sure we're just fine. If those cats come after us now, their going to have a lot to deal with!" a she-cat laughed.

Though these cats were not ready for the danger to come… The season of new-leaf meant new adventures, new kits, and new trouble. No one could ever guarantee that they would be safe. But for right now, yes, they were safe.

Night time arrived fast, and the cats retreated back to their beds to rest. Though, Grassclan was still awake.

The warriors, leader, and some apprentices were hidden in the bushes near the barn. "Ah, some loners are in our territory. What shall we do Lightstar?" a she-cat apprentice named Ivypaw asked.

"Ivypaw, if you kill at least one of these hopeless pieces of crow-food, you become a warrior." Lightstar promised. Ivypaw nodded to her mentor. "Yes Lightstar."

"Lightstar, how do we ambush? There is a cat out there and we don't know how many cats are in there!" a tom pointed out. "Well let's kill the tom first." Lightstar gave a plan that just might work for them.

The tom's name was Hop. He was guarding the barn with his mate Bell. "I sense trouble Bell. I think someone's in the bush!" Hop told her.

"Your senses have been going crazy for a long time! Here I'll check." Bell shook her head and walked to the bush. "See? Nothing…"

Hop then saw a cats paw stick out of that bush, about to scratch her leg. "BELL WATCH OUT!" he ran to her. "No there is nothing, calm dow- WHAT THE?!" Bell couldn't finish when a rage of warriors pounced on her, leading to her death.

"NOOOO!" Hop screamed and attacked. "Everyone help!" The whole group jumped out of the barn and attacked. Box turned to his mate and kits. "Hide them now."

The she-cat nodded, then took the kits and left. She heard screams of cats that were dying easily and horribly, making her tear up.

"Momma? Where are we going?" Hawk asked in a scared voice. She dropped them off at a bush near the Airclan border. "Stay right here. I need to help your dad right now. I will be right back I promise." The mom ran off, leaving her kits next to the bush.

A Grassclan warrior was getting closer to the bush, and the kits were mewing like crazy loud. Good thing is a Airclan patrol was walking by.

"Maplestar, I hear kits. Should we check the bushes?" a warrior named Bumblepelt asked. "Yes, I think."

A she-cat named Twistfeather took the two kits out of the bush. "Two little kits, but no indication that they belong to any of the clans. They could be kittypets?" she announced.

"No collar. No familiar smell. I have no clue…" wondered a tom named Scuttleheart. "They look scared and lonely. Are you ok little kits?" Bumblepelt asked them nicely.

Meadow and Hawk back away into the bush. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We just want to know who you are so we can return you back to you're parents." Maplestar insisted.

"We came from a red barn over back there!" Meadow told them. "And our momma left us here because she had to help daddy!" Hawk continued.

"Can you lead us to them?" Maplestar asked nicely. "Of course!"

Back by the barn, the battle was over and all the barn cats were dead. Grassclan rose through their grotesque victory. "Ivypaw. You have killed not one but two cats! I shall give you your warrior name one we get back to our camp." Lightstar told her. Ivypaw puffed out her chest.

"Yes Lightstar." She and the other warriors cleared out before Airclan's midnight patrol came.

Sad but true, they were too late. "We're too late. Their all, dead?" Twistfeather cocked her head to the side.

"Let me see." Bumblepelt walked to the blood scattered grass. The once beautiful flowers and plants were now painted red. This was an awful sight to anyone, and quite disturbing too.

"I can't look…" Maplestar turned away from the scene. "Why is he like that?" Scuttleheart asked. "You're a very young warrior Scuttleheart. And Maplestar might tell you what happened when you're older. But all I will say now is that his parents where in a fight like this, and he was watching." Twistfeather told him.

"Hey kits? How about you stay with us…" Maplestar told them, not telling them about their parents.

"Where are momma and daddy?" Hawk asked. "Not here right now, but their okay don't worry." He lied and walked them back to the border.

"Who will take care of them?" Twistfeather asked her leader. "I will take care of them. And they look three moons old, so you can be Hawk's mentor." Maplestar told her.

When they arrived back to camp, the sun was rising. The warriors and apprentices were doing there things. "All cats old enough to catch their own pray, meet here before me for an important clan meeting." Maplestar called the cats.

The warriors, apprentices, queens, and some elders gathered next to the highrock. The kits scuttled out of the nursery. "Momma can we watch the gathering?" Whitekit asked. "You can watch from here." Hollowstorm told her kits and walked to the highrock.

Mintkit, Lakekit, Anglekit and Whitekit looked at each other. "Let's go anyways!" Lakekit called unexpectedly. "Isn't that bad?" Anglekit asked with concern. "No it isn't! Let's go!" Whitekit squealed. So the bothers and one sister hopped to the meeting.

"Warriors, apprentices, elders, and… Oh! Looks like we have visitors." Maplestar giggled and looked at the four siblings, making them blush.

The others laughed and snickered. "Hello kits. I will let you hear this one." Maplestar nodded in an approval that the kits could watch.

"Speaking of kits, the midnight patrol came across two little kits who were abandoned from there parents. Their names are Hawk and Meadow though I'm not giving them names until they are six moons. So call them by their real names for now." Maplestar nodded to them.

The clan had some hesitation, but they soon agreed to them staying.

When it was over, the two walked over to the nursery. The siblings were talking nearby.

"Boy do I want to be leader! It would be so much fun!" Lakekit bounced up and down. "It sounds boring…" Whitekit stuck out his tongue.

"What do you mean? You get to lead the whole clan! Why don't you think that's awesome?" Mintkit nudged her brother. "It just sounds hard…"

"Sure it could be hard at sometimes but it's worth it." The kits turned around to see Maplestar talking to them.

"Hi Maplestar!" Lakekit stared at him. "So I hear you want to become a leader. Huh, what a confident little thing. Soon you will be strong like other warriors." Maplestar told them. "I'm telling you once you become apprentice's, you're free for all days will be over. You will be put with a lot of trouble and pain. It's harder then it looks… are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes Maplestar! We want to be warriors!" Whitekit puffed out his chest, so did his brothers and sister.

"That's the spirit! Now be nice to the newer kits for me." Maplestar padded off to his den to get some rest.

Meadow and Hawk walked to the others, and felt weird. "Hey look! Kittypets!" Lakekit laughed, making the others more uncomfortable. "

"Don't worry guys! He's just being a mouse brain like he usually is. I'm Anglekit. And these are my siblings Whitekit, Lakekit, and Mintkit." He greeted them.

"I'm Hawk and this is my brother Meadow. Nice to meet you too!" Hawk answered back. "I'll show you the nursery!" "No I will!" Whitekit and Mintkit started to argue (again!)

"I'll just show you…" Lakekit and Anglekit put on the "This is weird…" face and led them to the nursery.

"Hey Maplestar? Are we adopting those new kits?" A she-cat named Treefur asked her mate.

"Yes." Is all he said before falling back asleep.

_For right now, Meadowstar as a kit just started his rough and hard life. His new friends, Mintkit Lakekit Anglekit and Whitekit maybe with him now, but later on, its unknown…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**As finishing this chapter, I hope you all like it! Not the best story starter but good enough for now. I might have to redo "Somewhere in the between" because I started it with a crossing plot of this. It's more of an Ashfur and Scourge story, not oc. **

**Next up to be updated will be on the edge!**


End file.
